


the fire in your eyes

by lilibug



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Praise Kink, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, a little missing bit of 3.01, and that beanie scene was just too cute, both explicit and nondescript smut, bughead - Freeform, the fire just makes everything prettier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 13:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16368452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilibug/pseuds/lilibug
Summary: It always pulled at the threads of her heart to lay herself so open before him, but Jughead was able to read between the lines without her asking him to. In turn, he placed his beanie on her head, drawing a smile from her lips as she realized what every word meant to him, even the unspoken ones. Her chin tipped down in a nod, lost in the glimmer of warmth in his eyes.The bond between them felt as tangible as a thread of hope that looped them tighter together, coiling around them like a serpent itself and drawing them into one another.





	the fire in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I just felt like writing after the first episode of season 3. Took me a little while, but I'm somewhat satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Thanks to [@theheavycrown](https://theheavycrown.tumblr.com) for being my best friend and beta and graphic designer all in one.
> 
> Also, psa: I do not really reccomend you do any amorous activities in this sort of body of water.

 

 

The water was luke warm and if the sun had been higher in the sky, rays shining as bright as they had been earlier, it would have felt like bath water. It took the sting of the heat away, just enough to cool them down from August’s blazing heat wave.

As the sun fell lower in the sky and the two couples finished setting up their makeshift sleeping areas, separated by trees and distance, they stripped off their clothes and dove into the long forgotten swimming hole.

The stone must have absorbed the heat of the day like a solar panel. The warm thick rocks that surrounded the river’s banks served as insulation while the water soaked a pleasant chill into their bones in combination with the breeze.

It felt good.

The murky water flowed around them, accompanied by the music from the Spotify playlist they’d deliberated over in the car and the smell of the campfire they already lit in anticipation of exiting the water with pruned fingers and goosebumps. Marshmallows hidden in the bottom of one of their bags, begging to be toasted. The air smelt like the pinnacle of summer and they each thought with a sad smile how they wished they’d had more time like this.

Quiet murmurs settled over the group once the splashing and playing tapered off, they wound down and attempted to forget the looming tick-tock countdown of their last weekend together. The hush of Veronica’s whispered soothing words while Archie twirled her about in the water carried across the clearing.

Betty curled her arms and legs around Jughead like koala, clinging to him as if he’d just float away if she didn't. They were wrapped up in each other, Tuesday at the back of their minds, buried along with all of Riverdale’s other dark and tantalizing secrets.

Jughead tilted his head, nose brushing along Betty’s jaw and lips ghosting across her neck.

Her head fell to the side, allowing his lips to press against the pulse in her throat before he began to pepper kisses down her shoulder. Goosebumps raised along her upper arms as her lips parted in a sigh, fingers carding through the wet hair at his neck and tangling in the strands.

“Jug…”

He murmured against her skin, voice raspy and rough, “Yes?”

It sent a shiver down her spine, fingers clutching tightly at his hair as her legs squeezed around his hips. The space between them bred warmth and the beads of sweat that still lingered on their skin were lost as they seemed to melt together.

Glancing over to their friends, who were preoccupied in their own circle of play, Betty licked her lower lip and let her fingers trail along Jughead’s shoulders. “I want you to touch me.”

He chuckled, lips never wavering as he worked his way up to her ear. His teeth caught her lobe, nibbling in a way that had her arching into his chest. “Right here?”

Nodding almost frantically, she leaned into his warm breath, savoring the heat that tickled her spine and licked lower and lower as his hands spread their hold under her thighs.

His fingers crept up under the band of her underwear, grabbing hold of her bottom and squeezing before pulling her closer.

Humming softly, Betty rocked her hips into him. “Please.”

There was a moment where he simply traced his fingers along her skin, sliding so easily in the water and pressing in along the curve of her thighs. Then, his mouth was on her again — lips under her ear, teeth and tongue laving over the tender spot until she was squirming against him.

Her breath hitched as he wrapped one arm around her waist and ran the other across her belly, plucking at the high-waisted band of her underwear. He snapped it against her skin, blow softened by the water, before smoothing his fingers down the front.

“Like this?”

He blew across her neck, rubbing his fingers along the front of her underwear where she was warmer than the rest of the water.

Shaking her head, Betty curled her hands in his hair to yank his head back. His eyes were dark, pupils blown wide as his lips parted in a grunt. Leaning in, she rubbed her nose against his, pressing a fleeting kiss to the corner of his mouth — only to pull away when he chased after for more.

“I want you to fuck me with your fingers,” she whispered.

“That’s more like it. You gotta be quiet though,” he tutted, hooking his fingers into her underwear and tugging them to the side.

Nodding slowly, she closed her eyes as his fingers danced from her slit to her clit. The water made his movements more fluid as the pad of his thumb brushed against her.

Her eyes wandered over to their friends, floating together on their backs a ways away and soaking up the last of the disappearing sun.

She choked back a moan as Jughead circled her clit, his lips finding the hollow under her jaw. Every sensation seemed heightened by the risk of being caught and her breath stuck in her throat at the thought of Veronica or Archie noticing. The rush that traveled down to curl in her belly was so good.

He gathered her slick through the water until she was wiggling against him. “Well, well. Not even the water could hide how wet you are for me.” His voice rumbled through her chest at their closeness as he sunk two fingers inside her pussy. Guiding them backwards to lean his back against the rocks, he tightened his grip on her waist.

“Do you like this? My fingers in your pussy while our best friends are… Right. Over. There.” He punctuated each word with a pump of his decidedly dexterous fingers.

“Yes,” she breathed.

“You’re doing such a good job, keeping quiet.” Jughead blew into her ear when her hips bucked into his hand. “I know it's hard,” he ground himself up against her, cock curving along her ass, “but it’s turning me on.”

Her reply was lost in her throat, semi-afraid that a litany of moans and babble would come pouring out the moment she let herself speak. So instead, she raked her nails down his shoulder blades and buried her face in his neck.

He groaned, biting at her shoulder and sucking harshly as he curled his fingers inside her, thumb wandering up to rub slow circles above her clit. “I love how wet you are. Wanna bury my face between your thighs and lick up every drop.”

She gasped into his neck, hips jerking onto his fingers as she sought the rhythm that had her heart racing and thighs beginning to tremble. “I want — want you to fuck me. I can't wait to get your cock inside me.”

Jughead hummed, licking a stripe up her neck before they met in a kiss. He murmured against her lips, “Gonna feel so good to have you bent over, my cock buried inside your tight little pussy.”

Desire surged down her spine at his husky tone She clenched around his fingers, drawing a groan from his throat before she swallowed it with a kiss. Their mouths found each other over and over until she bit down, tugging his lower lip between her teeth until a growl rumbled through his chest.

His slick fingers rubbed at the front wall of her pussy, finding her g-spot and curling against it. He rubbed until she was panting and canting her hips into his palm as subtlety as she could without causing the water to slosh.

Dragging his hand upward, he slid his fingertips over her clit with the pressure she craved.

“You’ll look so pretty underneath the stars, my come on your skin. Still gotta be quiet though, can you do that? Can you keep quiet for me, baby?”

She could do little else but nod, head growing fuzzy with want. Her body ached for more, his words forcing her to the brink of her orgasm.

“You’re doing so good right now. Just like this. Perfect.”

Toes curling in response, she dug her fingers into the divots at his shoulders. A moan threatened to bubble from her lips and she bit down, pressing her eyes closed.

“I’m so fucking close,” she whined in a quiet breath. “Please, Jug, can I come?”

 _Please, please, please_ —

“Hey guys, do you wanna cook the hot dogs and stuff now?”

She could _kill_ Archie.

Suddenly, Jughead removed his fingers from her and she bit her lower lip to keep from screaming.

“Yeah, I’m definitely ready to eat. Let’s go, Betts.” His smirk was apparent against her shoulder as he ducked his head to press a kiss to her collarbone. “There’ll be more later.”

He patted her thigh and she begrudgingly released her legs from around his waist though she was very tempted to just get herself off regardless. Her fingers twitched at the back of his neck before she slipped them down against her belly.

His tempered glance over wet lashes told her that it was a bad idea, which made it even more thrilling.

Sighing, Betty fixed her underwear back into place and brought her hands up to push against his chest, floating backwards away from him toward the riverbank. “I’m not really hungry, but I’m definitely thirsty.”

Heaving herself onto the dry stone, she wiggled onto her stomach and threw her knee up before looking over her shoulder coyly, bottom raised in the air as the material clung to her skin. Jughead slapped a hand across the water and she shrieked, scrambling the rest of the way onto the riverbank as the water sprayed across her back and legs.

He had to hang back for a moment, slowly making his way over to the edge before getting out.

Betty smiled innocently before collecting a fluffy towel that Veronica held out for her and beginning to dry off as they made their way closer to the main fire. She left wet footprints along the rocks before stepping into the grass with a crunch under her heel. The smell of smoke and ash and stone imprinted this moment in her mind for the days to come (and she would remember it with a sad smile every time they had to look at Archie’s empty seat at school).

Her stomach began to rumble when they pulled out the crinkly package of marshmallows, craving one all golden brown and sticky between the pads of her fingers. She licked her lip, wondering how sweet Jughead would taste afterward. Though, she still ached for the promise of _later_ that he’d whispered into her ear.

They settled around the fire, drying off under the fading sun and crackling flames until they could slip their day clothes back on.

The lifelong friends sat around reminiscing on days that seemed easier, as Veronica listened on with wide eyes and a teasing smile. Tales of little Archie, Betty, and Jughead had her squealing with delight and when the conversation turned to what the coming week held, it was hard to deny the somber tone that overtook them. The threat of the sentencing felt like a weight on their shoulders — one that would splinter them, some more than others.

When she was no longer able to deny the tears welling in her eyes, they seperated almost wordlessly. Jughead lead them through the overgrown trail as dry branches snapped under their shoes and the hum of cicadas echoed the crickets sad song.

They started their fire and got it roaring, flames flickering bright orange with warmth as the sun finally dipped below the treeline. The firelight guided their movements as they spread their blankets over the singular patch of soft green grass.

Settling together under the night sky, Betty hooked her arm around Jughead’s elbow and leaned into the crook of his neck with a sigh. Her skin prickled with the mixture of hot and cold, wanting more and less all at once.

Their whispered words of affirmation for each other, in light of their separation from their friends, had her heart beating wildly in her chest.

It always pulled at the threads of her heart to lay herself so open before him, but Jughead was able to read between the lines without her asking him to. In turn, he placed his beanie on her head, drawing a smile from her lips as she realized what every word meant to him, even the unspoken ones. Her chin tipped down in a nod, lost in the glimmer of warmth in his eyes.

The bond between them felt as tangible as a thread of hope that looped them tighter together, coiling around them like a serpent itself and drawing them into one another. Their bodies came together slowly and all at once, lips meeting in a barely there kiss, soft and sweet enough to make her teeth ache. As they pulled away, their noses rubbed in a delicate show of affection. Their eyes were half-lidded through the haze and closeness that enveloped them like the blanket they were nestled on. The innocence of their touches drowned in a wave of whispered promises and lingering fingers sliding up her thigh.

She tilted her head forward, meeting him in a kiss that had her blood singing at his closeness, heartbeat exploding in her chest like fireworks igniting across the blackened sky. It took all her fortitude to hold back the whimpering moan that was already building in her throat, desire flashing like lightning in her veins and overwhelming her in a dizzying, cloyingly way.

Jughead’s hand slid under the curve of her jaw before dropping to grip at her neck, slotting his mouth against hers over and over as the urgency between them seemed to dial all the way to sixty with little warning.  

She didn't just want him, she _needed_ him. Like air to fire, she wanted to burn within him, as if he was crucial to her very survival. The need to be closer itched it’s way under her skin, fingertips tingling as she gripped at his knee. Her free hand slipped one strap of the romper off her shoulder before quickly reaching for the other.

Betty murmured against his lips, her own already swollen with the exchange of kisses that could only be described as a _indecent_ , all teeth, tongue, and their shared breath that tasted like double decker s’mores, painstaking toasted to perfection. The heat between them climbed higher as she all but slid into his lap. “More,” she rasped, sinking her fingers into the hair at the base of his skull.

His head tilted back, dragging the romper down to her hips and letting it pool in their laps as his hands molded to her waist.

Even through the thin material of her shirt, his palms encompassed her in a warmth that had her heart skipping beats. She felt safe in his arms as they traded the kind of kisses she’d only seen in movies, there was no place she would rather be.

They seperated long enough to fling their respective shirts to the ground, beanie falling along, where they would be forgotten until morning when they’d be tacky from the morning dew along with the rest of their clothes.

The tick tock of their heartbeats synched up as they pressed their chests together. They shared equal, heaving breaths as their hands wandered planes of bare skin like it was both the first and last time they'd ever do so.

Betty was hyper aware of every press of his fingers against her, the denim under her thighs, and the muscles that contracted in both their bellies as they rocked their hips together. His groan into her mouth and the tightened grip on her hips bringing her forward again, harder, had her twisting her hands in his hair, grasping to hold herself in place.

Suddenly, she was on her back, knees splayed wide as Jughead rearranged them to his liking. Eventually the rest of their clothes joined the pile of their shirts, equally discarded.

“Perfect.”

He spoke so softly that she thought she imagined it, chest clenching and aching terribly at just how much she loved him. It hurt, inordinately so, and words began to fall from her mouth like a water fountain. His mouth crooked up at the edges, dimpling cheeks that she wanted to rub her thumb across. She’d do anything for that smile.

They exchanged the most intimate of soft caresses, raising goosefleshed skin and whispered words of want and _need_ that burned just as hotly as the fire that bathed them in amber.

When the tension had wound as tight as a bow string, they came together. While they were wrapped up in each other, the minutes seemed to span the length of hours, as if they were in slow motion. The sweat slicked skin, teeth scraping necks, fingers wringing in hair — it was the back and forth that they’d been craving and it soothed their desire like a cool glass of relief washing over them. Their movements were practiced and familiar, but the connection between them was raw and charged.

 _Carnal_ , Betty thought for a second, before her vision turned spotty and her mouth dried as she arched into his chest. Her hands dug into his hair, his voice rumbled low and positively wicked in her ear as his fingers slipped between them. The combination brought her mind to a state of bliss, jaw dropping open as her breath caught on his name. Her thighs began to tremble around his waist, toes curling as she let her mind empty of all the worries that normally plagued her. A small reprieve that Jughead was always able to grant her.

It was like coming home. That rich, bubbling euphoria climbing to new heights and spreading between them like a set of wings. It would carry them together, for as long as they needed.

 

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, my loves. 
> 
> My tumblr is [@lilibug--xx](https://lilibug--xx.tumblr.com).


End file.
